


esuritio

by UnashamedlyShameless



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Dildos, Dominant Midas, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Submissive Brutus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnashamedlyShameless/pseuds/UnashamedlyShameless
Summary: Brutus knows his boss is way, way out of his league.That can't stop him from dreaming, though.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. crucio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I never, ever, ever post on here and for that I am so very sorry. To make up for my absence, here's a nice little PWP for the ten people left on the earth that like Fortnite, and for the six out of those ten who are... emotionally invested in Brutus like I am. <3 xoxoxo

Midas' clasped his golden hands together, his defined elbows resting on top of the glass conference table. His head was tilted, his back was straight, and his clever eyes pierced deep into Brutus' soul. They were (uncharacteristically) half lidded, and would look sleepy and dazed if not for the coy expression on his face. His lips were curled into a smirk as usual, he always seemed so amused, as if everything were just a game and he was the winner. 

He might as well have been.

His face was perfectly still. He looked so unbothered, calm and on top of the situation like usual. His lips looked so _fucking_ soft, god, Brutus thought about how they would feel on his neck and on his abdomen and on his cock and oh _fuck_ that's hot. That's really, really hot. Brutus shifted in his seat, feeling the weight of his boner straining pathetically against his briefs.

Brutus noticed how little the man blinked. It was like he was observing everything, factoring every event and every happening in order to formulate a plan of action. He picked up his glass of brandy and took a sip, briefly closing his eyes and tilting his head back, exposing his intricately inked neck before reverting back to his previous stance and retiring the glass to it's place on the table where it once sat. It was just the two of them. Brutus couldn't remember why he stayed back, to discuss his wages? No, no it was something about an incident with one of Midas' henchmen-

"You're staring, agent."

Shit.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare, Brutus?" Midas teased smugly.

If Brutus wasn't blushing beforehand, he certainly was now. Midas chuckled lowly.

"I was just-"

"No need to explain yourself, agent." Phew. 

"You aren't the first employee of mine to be... attracted to me." _Shit._

"I am... I am so sorry, sir." His face burned with both embarrassment and arousal. The man in front of him was calm as ever.

"You ought to run along now, Brutus. It seems like we both have... _matters_ to attend to." Midas' amused, sharp glare was both unrelenting and gentle. After all, he was only playing.

"Yeah. Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

* * *

The door locked with a soft click and Brutus sighed. He could relax tonight, he wasn't on patrol and no one would bother him anyway. He rushed to his bed and fell onto it, the mattress creaking as he undid his fly and belt and removed the rest of his clothing. He palmed his aching cock gently and decided that was _not_ enough. He took his boxers off, grabbed a tissue and the bottle of lotion on his bedside table and started thinking about _Midas_. He thought about how dominant he is and how he would tease his cock with gentle strokes before finally relieving his flushed cock with his mouth and his hands, kissing at the tip and sucking it gently before licking his shaft and looking at him with those _eyes_. Then he'd take him into his mouth fully, sucking and licking at it sloppily and jacking him off as he pulled off to take his balls into his mouth instead and _oh fuck_ that's hot. Brutus was rubbing his cock furiously at this point, the slick sounds of his lubed cock and his heavy breathing filled the room. He groaned softly and clutched his pillow with his free hand. He was so close. He focused his strokes to the tip of his cock as he imagined his boss blowing him while teasing him and mocking him with a sickeningly sweet tone. He pictured his cum splattering onto his face, his mouth agape in shock before he smirked and licked his lips and sucked the rest of his seed out of his cock, milking him dry, and Brutus was cumming _hard_ into his fist, grunting and sighing and stroking his cock to completion.

"Fuck..." He cleaned his mess up and threw away the tissue before heading to the bathroom to shower.


	2. exercitatio

His breath was ragged and deep.

His face was pink and beads of sweat dripped down his brow and his mouth was agape and his vision was cloudy. He grunted and inhaled and exhaled and felt the burn in his throat.

Midas _loved_ to exercise. 

He doesn't remember when he made a habit of it, but his job was rather physical at times and so being fit is a necessity for his line of work. As a bonus, previous fucks of his seem to really enjoy his lithe physique and his stamina really does come in handy. He stood up. He took a swig from his water bottle and stopped to take a breather. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked at the time on his watch. 00:14. Maybe he'd go over his minimum hour tonight and then hit the shower. He paced around the spacious room to catch his breath and cool off a bit, and then got back to work.

* * *

His alarm went off at its usual time, 06:15. He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned, forcing his eyelids to not shut. He made his bed and laid his pillows out in the order they're supposed to be in, and headed into the bathroom to wash his face and shave. He shivered at the cold sensation of the tap water splashing onto his cheeks, and he wet his hair a little too to tame his bedhead. He spread his shaving foam on his chin and cheeks and glided the blade along his face, shaving as tight as he could. He rinsed his face with hot water first, and then cold. Drying his face off, he looked at himself. He traced his cheekbones and his lips and his nose, and reached for his moisturizer. He had long since given up on scar cream, it was never going to heal, and although it caused his once perfectly even face to be asymmetrical, he was used to it by now. He walked back to his room to get dressed.

He took his multivitamin with a generous amount of water. He stood in front of his full-length mirror and scrutinized his reflection, contorting his body and trying different angles out to see how he looked. He felt his collarbones and sighed with relief, and decided to do his morning stretches and strength training before having a brief shower and getting dressed.

* * *

Today was not his day, it seems. The vents were dusty and humid and irritated his lungs. _That's what you get for being an asthmatic smoker,_ he thought to himself. His slender and quick body slithered through the narrow crevices with minimum discomfort, his small frame allowed for this sort of thing. He pinged for backup on his cellular device, because he really didn't want to die in a fucking vent, but S.H.A.D.O.W had really upped the ante recently and he ought to be more careful from now on, it seems. 

Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

He turned to them and smiled genuinely.

"Hello," He said to the masked S.H.A.D.O.W agent.

Obviously the man wasn't expecting this to happen, and so Midas took advantage of his dazed state and took care of him with his gold pistol. 

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

On days like these, Midas reveled in his perfectly undisturbed privacy. His men knew better than to bother him, and his agents were either busy with their own tasks or they themselves were absolutely exhausted and were kicking back in their own quarters wherever on the island they were. Midas undid his tie and rubbed his neck and shoulder blades, relieving some of the built up tension from his eventful day. He breathed in deeply and let out an exhausted sigh before deciding to run himself a bath. He liked it _hot_ , really hot, and so he shut the windows and the door tightly and watched the hot steam fill the room as the hot water filled the bath. He undressed himself completely and stepped into the water, making sure to keep his metal hands safely out of the bathtub so as to prevent them from fucking melting. He lay there in the water for a bit, and then decided he was going to make use of his bath salt this evening because his back and feet _really_ ached. He soaked there for a good while before standing up, grabbing his soap and lathering up to wash his taut body. He removed the plug from the bath and let the now luke-warm water run down the drain completely before turning on the shower to quickly rinse off and wash his hair. He stepped out of the bath, and put on a bathrobe before drying his face and hair and moisturizing. He brushed his teeth and headed back into his room to relax even _further_.

* * *

His breath was ragged and deep.

His face was pink and beads of sweat dripped down his brow and his mouth was agape and his vision was cloudy. He groaned and inhaled and exhaled and felt the burn in his thighs.

Midas really enjoyed relaxing after a long day of being Midas, and what better way to unwind than pleasuring himself? He _could_ spend the night with somebody, but the men he has been with have all gotten tired after round two or so.

No, no. That just won't do at all.

He was fucking himself on a suction-cup dildo, gyrating and grinding and rocking his hips and _oh, oh that's lovely_ , his moans must be obscenely loud at this point, but if anyone heard him they didn't dare bring it up to anyone. He looked in his mirror and saw his muscles twitching and flexing with every rock of his hips, his sweat glistening in the faint dim light in his room. 

He hissed. 

_"Oh... ugh-"_

He closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure radiating from deep within his hole and his cock, stroking himself slowly with passion and vigor. Static electric pleasure tingled and sparked at his rim and deep inside him, god he was so fucked open and wet with lube, and his cock twitched happily. The toy was big, he _liked_ big, and it got so _deep_ in his _guts-_

"Ach- _oooh!_ "

He felt the sparks grow stronger, and his balls and hole tightened and-

"Hh- _fuck..._ " He smiled blissfully and chuckled lightly through his explosive orgasm, his eyes rolling back into his skull and his thighs shaking and his hand tightening around his cock as he came in his hand.

He took _another_ shower that night, and collapsed into the sheets and curled up in his bed, basking in his post-orgasmic ecstasy and falling asleep.


End file.
